quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambleside
|type = Small Town|location = Wistness, Amusa|Government = Elected Mayor|inhabiting Race = Humans|image = Ambleside Cathedral.jpg|imagecaption = Ambleside's cathedral dominates the skyline.}}Ambleside is a small farming town in Wistness, Amusa. Like the rest of Wistness, its autumns last three years, and the bright colors of the leaves make it a picturesque town. Luckily, it has avoided becoming a tourist trap like many towns in neighboring Cauldomo. This is likely due to the town's cold priests, who sometimes dominate the town discussions like the cathedral dominates the town's skyline. About Ambleside has all the perks and disadvantages of a small town. Everyone knows everyone, but also everyone gossips about everyone. They treat most visitors with warm hospitality, but many hold racist views against Dragonborns and are suspicious of magic. History Ambleside, for all intents and purposes, was in a story-telling superposition. Randomness is a large part of Rowan Buckmans's life and wild magic powers, and this randomness played out in Ambleside's history. Like Schrodinger's cat, when characters encountered the town, its history would collapse into one of two possibilities, depending on the will of the DM or the roll of a die. See ”Events” for what followed in game. Possibility A: Anti-magic Dystopia In this timeline, Jonah Atwood died in the care of a priest after Rowan accidentally shot him with a Ray of Frost. Since Rowan fled, he was presumed guilty of murder, and the town buzzed with rumors. The loudest voice was that of Father Seneca. He was convinced that Rowan had made a pact with a devil, possibly Tiamat herself, and that this unholy magic was a sign of evil. Father Seneca fomented suspicion and righteous violence against all things magic. The presiding mayor's moderate position and inaction did not appease the crowds, and in a snap election Father Seneca was elected mayor. With his power, Seneca executed an anti-magic campaign. He placed the Buckmans under farm-and-house arrest until further notice, under charges of "conspiracy with Evil Magic and consorting with a Magician." He also established a curfew and anti-magic militia. The few families that included spellcasters fled to neighboring towns or were jailed. Possibility B: Life Moves On In this timeline, Jonah Atwood survived the damage from the Ray of Frost. He felt angry and betrayed that Rowan abandoned him, while the Buckmans led a search party for a week. After giving up and grieving the loss of their eldest, the Buckmans resumed farming. Even the rumors about Rowan died out, and Jonah eventually married another man. Life moved on. Notable Places The Buckman pumpkin farm is on the edge of town. During a good autumnal season, the Buckmans may harvest nine crops of pumpkins. They also have a small apiary; the honeybees pollinate the pumpkins, and the Buckmans sell the excess honey. The gothic cathedral dedicated to Yondalla is the largest structure in Ambleside. Some say that if the small jail was ever filled, the cathedral has a deal with the mayor that they will hold prisoners in the crypts and catacombs beneath the building. The small town could not support too grandiose a church; its roof is mostly thatch to save building costs. To cross the small river near Ambleside, one must cross a rotating bridge operated by a volunteer ”guard.“ Ambleside also hosts a town hall, jail, and a tavern, ”The Harvest Moon.” Notable Events The Wistness Harvest Festival is the highlight of the four year seasonal cycle. Three months beforehand, Ambleside hosts its own local celebration. Events include the Ambleside Amble, a slow-paced walking "race" for participants of all ages, and the pumpkin-pie eating contest. The winner of the contest receives the honor of launching gourds with the town's communal trebuchet at the domain's Harvest Festival. The Burning of Ambleside After the Galik Gazette published news about the Crown of Empyrosis (Yro), a distraction was needed to divert ne’er do wells and rogue adventurers from the city. Operation Cornflame Moon was intended as such a diversion: bring Yro to the more remote, “expendable“ town of Ambleside, burn a little, and establish Yro as being in Wistness. In this operation, the superposition collapsed into Possibility B by roll of a die. The citizens of Ambleside saw the following. Some commotion caused many to congregate in the town square, where Rowan Buckman unexpectedly appeared, having been gone for over two years. He shouted about “warming their hearts” and “Yro,” and he set the town hall and cathedral ablaze with fireballs. Amid the chaos and evacuation, some felt the earth quake beneath their feet. Others saw a man with a beard of stone confront Rowan, with earth powers wreaking havoc almost equal to the fiery destruction from Yro. The townsfolk also saw wild monsters: a lion made of fire and a rock creature (elementals). It is unclear how much they saw of the results of this battle, or if they saw whether Rowan had allies with him. The citizens of Ambleside may have questions about the battle, but they are too familiar with its consequences. The town hall and cathedral were partially burned, while little but ash remained of the Mulberry’s and Cooper’s homes. Large mounds of earth had erupted, annihilating the Fletcher’s home and blocking the main entrance to the town. 54 civillians died in the destruction. As reconstruction began, one thing was certain: Rowan and Yro had left their mark.